Junto a tí
by Hiisae
Summary: Porque he cometido errores y me arrepiento...Pero vale la pena si hay alguien a mi lado.


**Acabo de ver este anime, y me gusto mucho. Tenia que escribir una historia de el si o si. Y bueno, mi personaje favorito es Sayaka por raro que suena, así que narrara ella, aunque habrá intervenciones de Kyoko.**

**Este capitulo esta basado en el episodio 9.**

**Adventicia: Yuri leve, SayakaxKyoko.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica no me pertenece, en ese caso el anime sería espantoso.**

* * *

_POV Sayaka_

_Estoy sola._

Este lugar es vacío, sin calidez y sin amor, totalmente oscuro. Nada puede alcanzarme, siento que estoy flotando en medio de la nada, ¿Acaso ya soy una bruja?

Se que no tome las decisiones correctas, y me arrepiento, soy una completa tonta. Pensé que al menos tendría a Mami conmigo, acompañándome, ya que murió hace tiempo asesinada por una bruja, pero parece que me equivoque.

_De nuevo._

No quiero abrir mis ojos, porque siempre es lo mismo, oscuridad y más oscuridad.

Siento una tristeza inmensa, mas que la anterior, ¿Estoy furiosa?, mi yo bruja esta enojada, porque alguien interrumpió su lugar, o mejor dicho, nuestro lugar sagrado, ese gran teatro donde miles de violines tocan una melodía hermosa, pero melancólica.

Lo se porque sus ojos son mis ojos, pero sus acciones no son las mías. Dicen que cuando eres una bruja tu alma se vuelve oscura, pero yo lo he comprobado, tu parte humana esta en el fondo, enterrada y demasiado profunda. Quiero sonreír, aunque no puedo.

_Ya nada puede llegar a mí._

Mi ultimo recuerdo es haberle gritando a Madoka, me siento todavía mal por hacer eso... se que la hice sentir peor de lo que estaba, ya que a su manera tiene muchos problemas, y después haber escuchado a unos hombres hablar mal de las mujeres, y todavía me pregunto…si mis esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Quiero sonreír, porque estos pensamientos son inútiles.

No...Recuerdo algo más a parte de eso, ¿Kyoko?, si, estaba hablándome en el momento en que me convertí en bruja.

Sinceramente no la entiendo, primero me quiere matar y después trata de hacerse mi amiga…o aliada. Pero es algo que tenemos en común, no nos entendemos. Al menos ahora salí de su vida para siempre y le deje el camino libre.

Suspiro y abro mis ojos pesadamente.

Oscuridad y más oscuridad, logro divisar una luz que es bastante lejana, y efectivamente veo un teatro, aunque eso lo puedo ver en mis pensamientos.

Quiero descargar mi furia.

-_Sayaka..., ¡Tú querías ser una guerrera de la justicia!-_

Madoka...mi querida amiga, ¿Acaso estas aquí para ayudarme?, lo siento pero eso no podrá ser posible.

-_¡Sayaka!-_

¿Kyoko?

Abro mis ojos rápidamente, no quiero hacerles daño...pero es tarde, ya nada puede alcanzarme, y no puedo detenerme, aunque lo intente, no es posible.

Es inútil, inútil, inútil, ¡Inútil!

¡Porque no puedo sacar esta maldita desesperación! Mi yo bruja actúa sin pensar, Madoka esta lastimada y Kyoko esta muy herida, entonces ¿Por qué?. Quiero sonreír, porque Homura llego a rescatar a Madoka, al menos ella estará bien, pero… ¿Kyoko?

_Kyoko_…Puedo ver su sonrisa, tan pura.

-_Es horrible estar sola... ¿Verdad?, no te preocupes, estaré junto a ti...Sayaka_-

Mi sorpresa no cabe, quiero sonreír, porque eso de alguna manera me alivia, pero ¿Podrás llegar a mí?

_POV Kyoko_

Mi gema del alma ha sido destruida, igual que la bruja y yo...

Es verdad, he muerto porque quería, pero también podía salvarme si quería.

_Pero no quiero._

He muerto porque tenía mis razones, mi gema del alma ya estaba oscura, y tarde o temprano me convertiría en una bruja, esa idiota da muy buena batalla siendo bruja y no me libraría fácil de esa situación, pero no, la principal razón es porque se lo que se siente la soledad, es el peor castigo que existe.

Por eso mismo ahora estoy tratando de alcanzarte, estas desesperada, ¿Verdad? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, que ahora están mirándome sorprendida.

Extiendo mi mano lo más que puedo, esperando que le tomes...

Dudas en tomarla y entiendo, nunca fui una persona de fiar, por eso estoy demostrándote de lo que soy capaz, no puedo estar a tu lado si no lo permites, pero al final lo haces, cuando nuestros dedos hacen contacto no dudo ni un segundo y te abrazo.

_Un abrazo sincero_.

-Kyoko...-

Todo a nuestro alrededor se pone blanco, puedo ver el suelo, estas feliz, ¿No?

-Eres una idiota- Reí burlonamente sin malas intenciones.

Tú sigues paralizada, tal vez an pasado demasiadas cosas en un rato.

-¿Por qué?..., ¿Por qué te mataste por mí...?-

Solo hice mi sonrisa más grande.

Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, fue un impulso...Pero valió la pena, solamente porque te tengo a mi lado, aunque se escuche raro. Me recuerdas tanto a mí, dimos nuestro deseo por alguien, actuamos de la misma manera, y no nos entendemos.

-Tal vez fue porque me llego la cursilería- Doy una carcajada.

-Uh...ya veo-

La miro severamente -O tal vez, porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, no quiero dejarte sola-

El silencio reina en la habitación, ¿Lo abras malinterpretado?, aunque siendo sincera no me importa mucho.

-Gracias...- Dices en voz baja, tal vez solo para ti misma.

-... ¿Eh?-

Quería frotarme mis ojos, pero tú estabas llorando. Agradeciéndome... por alguna extraña razón eso me hace muy feliz.

Siempre desee ver un sueño feliz, y ahora lo puedo ver. Nunca creí en los finales felices, pero…no es malo pensar de esa manera de vez en cuando, ¿No?

_POV Sayaka_

No podía evitarlo, las lágrimas salían desesperadamente de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de alegría, cosa que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Apreció mucho eso_.

Es cierto que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero es bueno empezar de nuevo.

Abrazarla sería una mala opción.

-¡Ah!, me esta dando un dolor de cabeza sabes- Extendió sus brazos -Si quieres una abrazo solo dalo y ya- Dijo con una mueca molesta mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahora podía hacerlo, porque toda esta desesperación quedo eliminada, además sabía que no cambiarias tan fácilmente.

Siempre seguirías siendo esa chica cínica e idiota.

_Y lo sabía mejor que nadie._

La abrace, me sentí relajada igual que ella, no tenía prisa porque teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, igual podríamos conocernos mejor. Quien sabe lo que el destino nos depare.

Desearía enamorar de alguien parecido a ella, y no de Kyosuke...

Suspire y me separe de ella. Kyoko saco una caja de Pocky de su bolsillo y me ofreció uno.

_Como negarme esta vez..._

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy mala?- Preguntó Kyoko algo preocupada.

-Quien sabe-

-¡Oye!-

Nuestros días juntos serían divertidos, lo sabía.

He cometido mis errores y me arrepiento de ellos, pero sabes, si estas junto a mí todo vale la pena, porque solo necesito una compañía para sentirme feliz.

_"Estaré junto a ti...Sayaka"_

Unas palabras que atesorare el resto de mi existencia, ¿Sabes?, Convertirme en Mahou Shoujo no fue tan malo después de todo.

-¿En que piensas?- Preguntó mientras comía, pero con un aire de preocupación.

Solo doy una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y pura, como la suya.

-Nada-

Me ofrece otro Pocky, doy una sonrisa traviesa y tomo su mano, en vez del Pocky.

Porque ahora no pienso en nada, no en Mami, no en Madoka, no en Kyubey y no en Kyosuke, solo en ti. Porque contigo a mi lado se que puedo enfrentarme al mundo entero... _Y se que tu sientes lo mismo._

* * *

**Terminado**

**Tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir esto, lamento que no fuera tan largo.**

**Lo siento si las personalidades se salen de lugar, pero no me acostumbro a manejar a estas dos.**

**¿Entre mis planes?, otra historia de Madoka.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, Kyoko les dará manzanas de premio (?)**


End file.
